Professor?
by Flipinpenname
Summary: Ginny falls in love with her teacher. The next year comes back to Hogwarts and teaches with said teacher. What will happen with the two of them? Throw an angry Harry into the mix what will we get?
1. Chapter 1

Professor?

Chapter 1

Ginny looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had as little make-up on as possible, and yet, she still managed to look gorgeous. At least, every boy in school thought so. Ginny wasn't sure. She was very self-conscious these days. The one guy she wants to notice her doesn't even seem know that she exists. She knew that liking him was wrong. Way wrong to like him, not to mention against the rules. But she couldn't help it. She liked how he had changed. How kind he could be. That stupid Slytherin wouldn't notice her if she landed in his lap. She was graduating this year, what was she going to do?

--------------------

"Excuse me? Professor Malfoy? I have a question on the essay you assigned in class yesterday."

"What? Oh, yes Miss Weasley. What is your-" He had finally looked up. Dang it. How could she do so little and still manage to make him go crazy? He shouldn't have these thoughts. She was his student. He needed to concentrate on work, she was leaving in a week and he would finally be free of her. The question was, did he want to be free of her?

"Professor?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Your question?"

"Uh… I don't understand what you mean when you-" Ginny couldn't continue. Defense Against the Dark Arts was her best class, after Potions of course. She just wanted him to notice her. "when you say that Grindylows help us. We learned in second year that they were all bad." She actually knew all about the Grindylows, she had already done the essay. She wanted, no needed his attention.

"Oh… well they do help out. Their helpful attributes aren't as prominate as the bad ones."

"Oh," Ginny said smiling. Draco couldn't help but smile back at her. "Thank you. I think I understand now."

"Is that all Miss Weasley?" Draco said hoping it was.

"Yeah. Ginny." Draco gave her a look that said 'huh?' "Call me Ginny. I hate 'Miss Weasley', there are too many Weasleys'. Please call me Ginny, there aren't many of them."

"Oh, alright. Of course, Miss- Ginny. Of course _Ginny_." Draco smiled. How had he missed going out with, heck, even being friends with, hang around the girl even, how had he missed this girl for the past seven years? How come he hadn't tried to get her earlier, when he was at school and it was still legal and wouldn't cost him his job?

Ginny left kicking herself. How could she have done that? He didn't like her. He couldn't like her. He was probably still in love with Pansy Parkinson. Ginny kicked the wall. She wanted to know it would be like to kiss him. What would it be like?

-------------------------

Draco nearly kicked himself. Why didn't he just grab her and kiss her? That would have made his life… well, harder, but satisfying. He had already fallen in love with her mind and spirit. He wanted to fall in love with her body- her lips too.

He put his head on his desk. Dang it. He fell for a student. That's not good. That's really not good.

-----------------------

Graduation. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Everyone was having fun, everyone except Ginny. Ginny was upset. She wanted Draco- Professor Malfoy to like her. To notice her, outside of the class room. Gosh, why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to fall for a teacher? That's not good. That's really not good.

Luna came over when she saw Ginny looking depressed.

"Come on, Gin. If you stay there too long the Nasel-nats will come and get you." Ginny laughed, good ol' Luna. She did decide to join the festivities, who wants Nasel-nats to get them anyway?

---------------------

"Go on Gin, I dare you. What's he going to do anyway? It's not like he can give you a detention. Do it!" Colin said.

"You seriously want me to go up to _Professor Snape_ and ask him to dance?"

"Heck yeah!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You better have your camera ready, this is a once-in-a-lifetime deal, got it?" Colin nodded his head and got the camera ready as Ginny asked Professor Snape to dance. The look on his face was priceless. So, of course, Colin got a picture. And, to everyone's surprise, Professor Severus Snape and Ginny began dancing.

"Why did you even come to the graduation? You look really bored." Ginny asked Professor Snape.

"Just to see if there would ever be anyone daring enough to ask me to dance."

"Its all about you, isn't it Professor?" Snape just smiled. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"You do realize that people are staring."

"I've gotten used to it. First year." Ginny said in response to Snape's confused look. "Hey." Ginny said loud enough for every person to hear, "It's true that it's impolite to stare, isn't it professor?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, it is."

"Ginny."

"Huh?"

"My name is Ginny." Snape just smiled and nodded.

"Later that night after Ginny had finished dancing with Snape, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Flitwick, Draco came over to her.

"What? You can dance with every other male teacher in this school but me?"

"Sounds about right, _Professor_." Colin said to him, with a look of disgust on his face. Ginny elbowed him in the stomach.

"My bad Professor. Would you like to dance with me?"

"It would be my pleasure." They danced. They danced a whole lot closer then any of the other teachers had. Dumbledore smiled. It was obvious that they liked each other. Now if he could only get them together.

--------------------

"I'm sure going to miss this place," Ginny said, mostly to herself, before she entered the train. Then she turned and saw Professor Malfoy standing there looking at her. "Good bye Professor. Will you be here next year?"

"Draco, you are no longer my student so you will call me Draco. And yes. I do plan on staying and teaching here next year."

"Maybe I'll come by and visit then. Se you later."

"Good bye, Ginny. Please come back." Draco said after she had gotten on the train. "I'll miss you."

-----------------------

What do you think? Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Professor?

Chapter two-

Thank you all who reviewed!

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does, ok? (Oh and this shall work for my WHOLE story)

Italics are thoughts!

---------------------------------

August. It was August and Ginny had yet to get a job offer anywhere. She had every single degree needed to be and do what she wanted to. No one would hire her though. She was how did they put it? Ah, 'inexperienced'. Bah! Who cares! She knows what she is talking about.

Ginny was getting sick of living at the Burrow. She wanted to have a place of her own and be able to do what she wanted. But she had no place to go and no money to use. What was she going to do?

-----------------------------

_Miss Ginny Weasley,_

_I would like to offer you a position as our new potions master. As our last one decided to take a couple years off and work for research in Sly Corporation. If you would like to fill his position, please write me back saying so and arrive at Hogwarts at least one day before the start of the first term, September 1st. Thank you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

------------------------------

"Mum! Can you believe it? Me, a teacher! Oh, it would be so grand! Oh, mum. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course, Ginny dear. Now eat your breakfast quickly. The whole family is coming over today! You can tell them all your good news then. You did write back to Dumbledore accepting, didn't you?"

"Of course mum."

-----------------------------

_This is so weird. I never thought that I'd be back here until my children went to school here, maybe even later. _Ginny smiled. She wondered if Draco was still working here, or if the curse had caused him to quit and not want to come back.

When Ginny entered the Great Hall she heard voices.

"But, Professor. I don't understand. We discussed this already. I was to take the job as potions master after Snape left. Why did you offer the job to someone else?"

"Because, Draco, I wanted her on our staff and that job was a sure way in. If you would like to 'swap' jobs, be my guest. You must agree on this though. Do not force her."

"Yes sir." _That was interesting. So Malfoy wants my job, eh? To bad so sad. He's not getting it, ever. Never ever. Haha._

"Professor Dumbledore? I hope I didn't arrive here too early. I wasn't sure when you were expecting me, but I wanted to leave the Burrow ASAP."

"Quite alright Miss Weasley. Quite alright. As I just finished telling Mister Malfoy, please call me Albus." Draco stared as Ginny and Dumble- Albus talked. He couldn't believe that Albus had hired Ginny Weasley over him for the potions. That and the fact that he was happy to see Ginny again and couldn't believe how great she looked.

"Hello Ginny. I was wondering who had stolen my position as potions master. I guess its you." Draco said looking addressing Ginny.

"I haven't stolen anything, Draco. Everything I've ever gotten I have earned. Thank you very much."

"Really? Everything?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, everything." Ginny smirked right on back. Dumbledore smiled at this.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley," Albus cut in. "But we don't have you quarters prepared quite yet, as Severus just moved out yesterday. Why don't you stay in Draco's rooms until your are prepared? If that would alright."

"Um… I suppose. If that's alright with Draco."

"Uh… sure. Why not?" _Oh my goodness. Us? Sharing a room? No way!_ Ginny and Draco thought at the same time. This would be interesting.

--------------------------

"So, where am I sleeping?" Ginny asked as she looked around his common room. The room was Slytherin. Very Slytherin. Green and silver were every where. Oh yes, this would be very interesting.

"I'm not sure." Draco said as he walked up the stairs for his room. "Maybe you'll be sleeping in- MY ROOM?" Draco ended yelling. "You cant… why… this doesn't make sense… MY ROOM!"

"Breathe Profess- Draco, breathe. There are two beds, and I can behave myself." _Hopefully._ "But if you would like I can sleep on the coach. That wouldn't be a problem either." Draco shook his head. _Why, oh, why did Dumbledore do this?_

"No. No don't sleep on the coach. Sleep here. We are adults, not children. We can behave ourselves."

"Dang it." Ginny said just above a whisper. "He's not going to be happy about this."

"Who's not going to be happy about what."

"My boy friend," Ginny told him uncertainly. "He won't be happy with the arrangements. I can't say I'll blame him. At least he doesn't have the Weasley temper."

"Who, may I ask, is you 'boyfriend'?" Draco asked suddenly, feeling very bad. _She wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend. She went a whole school year with out one, but she can't last three months outside of it?_

"It's… Harry. He asked me out at the graduation party at my house. Back in June." _Two days after I thought I'd never see you again._

"Oh, Potter. Just wondering." _How long after you last saw me did this happen? Two days? I can't believe I got my hopes up. She's a Weasley, destined to stand by Potter. Why couldn't she have been a Ginny, destined to stand by **ME**?_ "We had better get all of your stuff up here and ready."

-----------------------

Ginny, Draco and all of the other teachers were eating lunch, the day before the students would arrive. Ginny had been there for a week already and she still didn't have a room ready. Even though it wasn't bad staying up and talking to Draco until all hours of the night until Ginny fell asleep. Draco never slept. At least, he didn't anytime Ginny was awake. _Stupid early bird. Who wakes up? Sleep is so wonderful._

"Ginny?"

"Hmm? What?"

"You really should teach Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of Potions. You'd like it a lot better then Potions anyway."

"If it's so wonderful then why don't you teach it?"

"Because I'm being the gentleman and offering it to you." Ginny scoffed. Gentleman him? Bah! "What?"

"You're not a gentleman, you're a Slytherin. You want the Potions job. Defense Against the Dark Arts better? How would you know anyway? Have you ever taught Potions?"

"Well, no." Ginny smirked.

"Exactly. You're not going to either. Look at it this way, the curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers will be broken by you." The teachers, who had been listening in, smiled and laughed. She was right, after all.

"Why won't you give me the job?"

"Because Potions is better then Defense Against the Dark Arts and I'm better then you. It's best to match these things up."

"You're not better then me. I was second in my year in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Astronomy."

"I was first in my year in all of those plus Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes."

"You didn't have Granger in your year did you?"

"Still better Malfoy."

"Fine! I give up! Teach stinkin' Potions! See if I care!"

"Ok. I will. Now stop badgering me!"

"Dang it. Reverse Psychology didn't work."

"Six brothers. Won't ever work."

---------------------

Harry opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked in sneakily. Ginny was arguing with Malfoy, no surprise there. Harry walked up behind her and squeezed her sides.

"EEP!" Ginny shrieked. "Oh my goodness Harry! You scared the living daylights out of me! Don't ever do that again!" Ginny stated with a smile. Harry just laughed and sat down beside her on her other side.

"Truly sorry, Gin. Malfoy," Harry said as his acknowledgement of Draco. He just nodded back at him. "So how's Hogwarts teaching?"

"Wouldn't know, I haven't actually taught yet, have I?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Guess not. I want to see your rooms, they have to be better then the dorms we had. Come on, show me." Harry said pulling Ginny to her feat. Ginny mumbled something no one could hear or understand. "What was that?"

"My rooms aren't ready yet." Ginny said looking up at Harry.

"Where have you been staying then? Harry asked sounding angry.

"I've been staying with someone."

"Who? McGonagall? Uh, that would suck, no offence Professor." Harry stated after McGonagall.

"No… not Minerva. Drmaloy." Ginny said so fast Harry didn't hear her, or understand her for that matter.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, who?" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of the Great Hall. Let's just say it didn't make that much of a difference, everyone heard them anyway.

"Who is it Ginny?"

"Harry don't freak out-"

"Ginny! Who is it?"

"Draco."

"Malfoy?" Ginny nodded. "You are sharing a room with MALFOY!"

"Yes." Ginny cringed. She had hoped that Harry would warn her to when she was coming, so she could have prepared better.

"Why? Why are you staying with Malfoy?"

"That's where Albus told me to stay. I didn't choose it, ok? It's just where I ended up. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked, he was very angry now.

"I didn't want to upset you and I didn't want you to tell the whole Weasley clan, then everyone would have come and broken down the door. It was fine. Nothing happened, you don't have to worry, alright? I just didn't want you to freak out ok?"

"Ok. But I'm taking to Dumbledore, you're getting your own rooms soon, tonight, if I have anything to say about it." Ginny smiled and nodded, even though she wasn't exactly excited about the idea. She like the late night talks she and Draco shared. She would miss them if, when, she got her own rooms. Ginny wouldn't, couldn't, tell Harry this; he wouldn't be very happy.

"Harry, why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I have a meeting in Hogsmeade in about a half-hour and I thought I'd come and spend some time with you."

"Oh, can I go to Hogsmeade with you? I've been meaning to do some shopping, I just haven't gotten around to i. Is that ok?" Harry looked kind of shifty. Draco, who had left the Great Hall to watch them, saw something wrong in the way Harry was presenting his answer.

"Uh… umm… sure? I guess that would be fine, if you really want to."

"You can be at you meeting and I'll be shopping, after we can catch up."

"Sounds… uh… fine to me."

---------------------

S_omething's wrong with Potter. Why was he hesitant to allow Ginny to come with him? Something's not right. I'll talk to Gin when she gets back. _Draco thought then turned and went to his room.

---------------------

Ginny has finished shopping. _It's been an hour, is Harry finished with his meeting yet? I'll go to the 'Three Broomsticks' and see. I'm in the mood to a butterbeer anyway._ So Ginny made her way the 'Three Broomsticks'.

"Madame Rosemerta, I'll have a butterbeer please."

"Of course dear."

"Have you seen Harry lately? Where is he?"

"Uh… well, dear-"

"Mr. Potter is over there in the far corner ma'am." A bus boy said.

"Thank you," Ginny said and walked off to find Harry.

"What did you that for?" Madame Rosemerta asked the bus boy.

"She asked where he was… oh no! Did I send some crazy stalker after Mr. Potter? Oh no!" The bus boy continued to rave like a crazy lunatic.

"No. That's Harry's girlfriend."

"But he's snogging some lady over there."

"Exactly."

-------------------

Ginny walked over and saw the top of Harry's head. She should have known something was wrong there, Harry is rather tall. But she wasn't bothered by it.

"Hey Har-" Ginny stopped suddenly, when she say Harry snogging some blond chick. Harry looked up and broke apart from the blond. Ginny slapped him and ran out of the building, butterbeer forgotten.

"GINNY!" She barely heard Harry yell as she ran out, tears streaming down her face.

-----------------

So? What cha think? Hows that for a cliffy, eh? Oh bugger, guess you better review.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor?

Chapter Three

Ginny ran. She just ran as fast as she could and didn't stop until she was safely in Hogwarts and safely in her room. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. She ran in and laid on her bed. Once her emotions finally caught up with her and her breath want heart rate were pretty much normal, she cried. She balled. And she didn't even notice that she had passes Draco in the common room, or the fact that he was standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked concerned. "What happened?"

"Nah… nothing." Ginny sobbed.

"I have never seen you cry, or look this upset, ever in the seven or eight years I've known you, except when your brother Charlie died. Now what's wrong?"

"Ha… Harry."

"What did he do? He didn't hit you did he?"

"No, no it wasn't anything like that."

"What was it then?" Draco asked sitting next to her on her bed. Ginny sat up as well and leaned into him, he put his arm around her. They fit together perfectly. Ginny cried for a while, Draco didn't push her anymore.

"Are blondes better?" Ginny asked suddenly. She had stopped balling but was still crying silently and still leaning against Draco.

"What?" Draco said confused. What was she talking about?

"Are they better? Prettier, you know, better."

"No. At least not to me."

"They are to Harry." Ginny said, sniffling. She shouldn't have said that.

"What do you mean, 'They are to Harry'?"

"When I finished shopping, I went to the Three Broomsticks- Oh snap! I left my stuff there!"

"Don't worry about it Rosemerta will send it here."

"Ok… anyway. I walked over to where Harry was sitting and there he was, snogging some blonde chick. I ran. I ran as fast as I could out of there. I can't believe I believed that jerk!" Draco looked at her questionly.

"We went out in my sixth year, after the war," Ginny explained. "We broke it of last summer because we weren't going to see each other. Then at my graduation party he said that he had missed me and wanted to be with me again. Even though I wasn't sure I wanted to. I had this gut feeling that it wouldn't work, besides I liked someone else. But, being me, I didn't want to disappoint my family or Harry, I said I would go out with him. I can't believe I did that! Biggest mistake I ever made!" Ginny was more angry now then sad, kind of scary.

"Ginny…"

"No, you know, I should have known something like this was bound happen. I can't believe I let this happen! Gah! I could just slap myself!" She stood up.

"Ginny clam down." Draco said pulling her back onto the bed. "Look you must have liked him or it wouldn't have effected you like this, now just breathe and mourn, do you want ice cream?"

"Draco!" Ginny said standing up once more. "How can you… I guess your right. I just really wanted it to work out, and no I don't want any ice cream." Ginny said and sat down again. She looked sad but she wasn't crying anymore.

"Ginny I know how you feel, sometimes you just want things to work out even though you don't like the person."

"Exactly. I wish that my parents were as understanding as you are."

Draco hugged Ginny. He really wanted to kiss her. At least now he could hold her and not feel guilty about it. Ginny hugged him back. They stayed like that for a long time until Ginny fell asleep in his arms. Draco gently laid her down on his bed. He went over to his and picked up his book and began to read.

--------------------

"Oh my goodness! They're coming! Oh dear! Are we ready? Eep! Oh dear!" Minerva McGonagal was all over the place going crazy.

"Don't worry about it." Draco said in response to Ginny's face; she was shocked. "She was like this last year as well."

"Ok… never thought I'd see the day… My rooms are done, will you help me move my stuff there?"

"Sure let's go."

--------------------

"This is an interesting room. It's very…"

"Unexpected? Yeah, I know. I didn't want all Gryfindor colors, my favorite are red and blue though." Draco just nodded and looked around the room. It looked very much like any other common room, only there were pictures everywhere. Pictures of her family and friends. There was even one of her dancing with Severus Snape.

"Very unexpected. Is that Severus?"

"What? Oh, yeah, that's him. I put that one up for kicks. He's actually interesting to talk to, I never would have expected it." Ginny and Draco laughed. They proceeded onto Ginny's bedroom, which was also blue, not Ravenclaw blue, but a lighter one. There were more pictures in here. Draco even spotted one of him dancing with Ginny on her nightstand.

"I like this one. You must introduce me to this man. He looks so intelligent and gentleman like."

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving."

"Well I never."

"Get used to it Draco. This is what you get for tormenting me and my family." Ginny said then she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed.

----------------------

"Hello class. I am Professor Weasley, today we will be working on a truth potion. The directions are one the board." Ginny said tapping the board lightly with her wand, and directions appeared. "Any questions?" A boy in Slytherin raised his hand. "Yes?"

"You're the she-weasel right? The sissy Gryfindor?"

"Sissy? You did not just call me a sissy. How many 'sissies' do you know that would dance with Severus Snape and defy Draco Malfoy? Not to mention fight in the final battle?" The young Slytherin was taken aback. Someone laughed in the back of the room. Ginny looked over at him. It was Dennis Creevy.

"I've seen pictures of the dance, pretty funny." Everyone laughed.

"Now, Mr. …?"

"Rockchester."

"Mr. Rockchester is there any thing else you would like me to straighten you out on?"

"Yeah, why did you break up with Harry Potter?" Ricky Rockchester said with a smirk. Every single person in that room was listening intently. They **all** wanted to know the answer to that one.

"Isn't that the million galleon question? Do your work class, Mr. Rockchester stay after class."

-----------------------

"She's making me do an essay on how to behave in class! She can't do that can she Professor?" Ricky Rockchester was in Professor Malfoy's office discussing Professor Weasley's punishment for misbehaving in class.

"Actually, Mr. Rockchester, she can. She is a Professor. I suggest you do the assignment and never call her a 'sissy' again." Just then the door opened.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy, I'll come back later." Ginny said while turning to leave.

"No, that's alright. We're done, you can come in." Ricky didn't move.

"Actually, we're not done." Rocky said to Ginny then turning to Draco. "I'm not doing the assignment."

"Then you'll get a detention. It's your choice. Good bye Mr. Rockchester."

"Well then, that was interesting. He really doesn't like me does he?"

"He doesn't like anyone. He's a stuck-up brat. That's all, don't worry about it." Draco stood up and walked over to Ginny; he gave her a hug. "Are you alright?" Ginny nodded. She looked up at him, pulled his head down and kissed him. They stayed like that for a moment, then Draco's tongue asked permission into her mouth. She obliged. As they explored each other's mouths Ginny's hands were tangled in Draco's hair and Draco was pulling her closer. When they finally broke apart they were both panting.

"Wow…" Draco said once they both were breathing normal again.

"Um… will you go out with me?" Ginny asked. She had wanted to ask that since they had danced together. Since he had become nice. Since he held her.

Draco just looked at her. She had, yet again, stolen his job! He couldn't believe it! She stole his job!

"I don't believe you." Draco said. _Shanz, was that out loud?_

"Excuse me? What did y-"

"You stole my job. So, no, I will not go out with you." Ginny wanted to slap him. He was still mad that he couldn't have the Potions job? "But-"

"I can't believe you're mad about that."

"Would you let me finish?" Ginny nodded. "I will not go out with you, **but**, will you go out with me?"

"Wait… that doesn't… oh, gosh Draco." Ginny said realizing what Draco was talking about. "Yes, Draco, I will go out with you, but only to help your already overly large male ego." Draco glared, and Ginny laughed at him. Then Draco pulled Ginny in and kissed her.

----------------

"So that's why Gindylows are harmful. Can anyone tell me how they are helpful?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Ginny said as she walked into Draco's classroom. "But I need to borrow a student, if that would be alright."

"Just a minute I need them to answer a question for me." Turning back t0 the class Draco said, "Well?" A blonde Ravenclaw seventh year raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Zeek."

"They aren't helpful. They're harmful, totally and completely. Aren't they?"

"No." Ginny said. Draco looked over at her. "There are some good qualities, the bad ones are just more prominent. Can I borrow Rockchester now?"

"Yes." Under his breath Draco said, "Meet me in my room for dinner; password hasn't changed."

"Professor?"

"Yes, good bye class, Draco." Once they ere out in the hall Ginny turned to Ricky. "Mr. Rockchester, I hope your realize the serious of you not turning in tour assignment. You're gong to have detention tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the trophy room at eight."

"But Professor-"

"No buts you're going, now go back to class."

"Yes ma'am."

--------------------

"How was detention?"

"Huh?"

"Rockchester?"

"Oh, Filch."

"Ahh."

"Yeah. Hence why I am free to be here now. By the way this is great. Don't tell me you made it."

"Psh, as if, I can't cook. House elves are a wonderful thing."

"I'm so sure." Ginny laughed. "Say Draco when did you start liking me?"

"After Christmas break last year. I mean sure, you had always been outgoing, but in my class on my turf you corrected me. I was stunned and I love that about you. You're not afraid to speak your mind. Now wonder your Snape's favorite Gryfindor."

"Honored I'm sure."

"You should be." And Draco kissed Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor?

Chapter 4

Harry was pacing his study; he had been doing that a lot since Ginny had caught him snogging Eve Black. Harry didn't know what to do. Ron and Hermoine had ceased talking to him after they found out. Not only that but Ginny was now with Draco Malfoy; she hadn't even waited a week before going to the stupid ferret. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain, not that he had planned on explaining. He was actually going to break up with Ginny so him and Eve could go public. It was Eve who wanted to see Ginny hurt. She was jealous. Harry knew. And even though he loved Eve, he wanted his best friends on his side again. He would do anything, even get back together with Ginny, if only for a while, to do it.

"Harry, stop pacing. Talk to Ron and Hermoine, they'll understand. Blame it on me. I don't mind."

"I don't want them to hate you, Eve."

"Fine, we'll talk about it more later. Besides, I have to go meet my cousin for lunch, well my cousin and his new girlfriend."

----------------------

"Now, Ginny. She's pretty much equal to my cruel school self, so feel free to unleash those snappy comebacks you always have, she likes that about people."

"Alright…. Draco, what's her name?"

"Eve."

--------------------

"Draco Malfoy! You look worse and worse every time I see you."

"Well, well, look who it is, my darling cousin, Eve Black. You're blonde again?"

"Yeah…" Eve said sounding a little defeated. "Black just made me feel… bad, you know _evil_."

Then, right then, it hit Ginny, hit her like a ton of bricks. But, there was no way that this could have happened. It was her. It was the slut that had been snogging Harry in the Three Broomsticks three weeks ago. No way. This could not be happening.

"I have to get out of here." Ginny whispered

"What was that Gin?"

"Oh, is this her? My, Draco, she's pretty, what's she doing with you?" Eve asked Draco.

"Shh. Ginny," Draco said turning to her. "This is my cousin, Eve Black, Eve this is my cousin, Ginny Weasely-" Ginny got up and left. "GINNY!" but she was already gone, she ran out of there and was walking around Diagon Ally. "I'll be right back, Eve. I don't know what got into her." With out waiting for a response he went out to go get her.

He ran trying catching up with her. He looked everywhere until he found her in an ice cream shop, eating a double chunk chocolate chip ice cream.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Draco asked concerned.

"I can't be there," Ginny said not looking up from her bowl.

"Why?"

"It's her Draco…"

"Her? Her who?"

"Your cousin."

"My cousin? What about my cousin?"

"It's her Draco. She the blonde that was snogging Harry in the Three Broomsticks. It's her Draco. It's her."

"No. No way. She may be… bad, but she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't Ginny…"

"Well. I'm not saying she knew about me, but it was her. What do you want me to do Draco? What?"

"I don't know." Draco was over whelmed. Eve was the best of all his cousins. She wouldn't do that.

"Draco? Ginny? Is everything all right? I you wanted ice cream all you had to do way say so."

"Are you dating Harry Potter?" Ginny asked slowly, unsure at first.

"Yes… why?"

"Did you realize that he cheated on me and decided to snog you when he was supposedly at a business meeting?"

"That was you? Oh my goodness, Ginny, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he was dating anyone until you slapped him. I almost dumped him my self but, Ginny, I'm in love with him, I love him. I met him in early August and fell in love. Gin, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, umm… Eve it's… ok. I-I just thought th-that you knew. Tha-that's all. I'm sor-sorry, I over reacted. I jumped to conclusions before I knew the whole story."

"No, Ginny, it's ok." They hugged. Draco would have gaped at them, but Malfoy's- or Black's- don't gape. _What just happened?_

After and hour of "chit-chatting" and getting to know each other, Ginny and Draco left to go shopping for some school supplies and other things.

"Gah, sappy Gryfindor." Eve said hen she had thought that Ginny and Draco were gone. But Ginny had forgotten her purse and had heard her.

"Oops, forgot my purse," Ginny said about ten seconds later.

"Oh. Hey, Ginny, I was wondering, why weren't you mad at Harry? Why, how, did you get over him so fast?"

"I didn't love him. I knew it wasn't going to work out when we started going out. Plus, I liked Draco more, had liked him for a while actually."

"So you aren't mad at Harry?"

"Of course I'm mad at Harry! You break up with people when your ready to move on, not cheat on them just for spite!"

"Oh, I just thought-"

"That I was a sappy Gryfindor?" Ginny cut in. Eve sat there in shock. "Think what you'd like but, I prefer people who state their opinions. So I will. First off, I don't like you all that much. Second, Gryfindors aren't sappy, and how would you know anyway? You did go to Hogwarts. And finally, I only acted the way I did for Draco's benefit, because I think I love him and he respects you. Now, are we clear?"

"No." Eve paused, as though thinking about her comeback hard. _Wow, this girl is good. Not like any of the Gryfindors I've met._ "You're not good enough for Draco."

"And you're not good enough to make that statement." Ginny said calmly. "Toodles."

-----------------------

"What took you so long?" Draco asked after Ginny came out again. She appeared calm. She may have the Weasley temper but she could act. Inside her blood was boiling.

"I just talked to Eve a little more. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled and shook her head. No one had ever seen through her mask before. No one ever would, she was too good. "Look, I know something's wrong, what is it?"

"There's nothing wrong Draco. Hey, I only just realized, I need an owl. Let's go get me one, ok?"

"After you tell me what's wrong."

"For the last time, nothing! Please, let's go get me an owl. Or I could go get it and you could go somewhere else…."

"No… let's go get an owl." Draco said. He was going to find out what was wrong. He knew her too well not to notice that something was bothering her.

------------------

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ginny asked holding up a white eagle owl with light blue tips on its wings. The bird chirped happily.

"Yes, she's beautiful, just not as much a you." Draco said, it must have been the right thing to say because Ginny smiled and kissed him.

"Don't worry, I'll save up and get you. I promise." Ginny told her newfound friend.

"Give her here." Draco said motioning for the bird.

"Draco, no I-"

"Give her here." Draco said more sternly, Ginny passed him her beautiful owl. Draco went over and paid for it.

"What are you going to name her?" Draco asked once he got over.

Ginny thought about it for a bit. "Kelleigh, I've always loved that name."

"That's… a uh… great name for an owl… I guess. Now, Ginny, please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong Draco, trust me. I'm just a little tired, let's finish shopping and go back to Hogwarts." She said and walked ahead of him, with her new purchased owl.

"No, Ginny wait." She stopped and turned around to face him. "Please, Gin, please. Tell me what's wrong." Ginny looked at him for a long time.

"How can you tell? How can you tell that I'm upset?"

"I taught you for a year, and I observed. I could tell when you were upset and didn't want to talk, you always avoided people, didn't you, or avoided the subject."

"Yeah… but none of my friends knew about that, they always thought I was fine."

"No ones observant then."

-----------------------

Ginny had been amazed at Draco through out the day. She couldn't believe he had figured out her secret. Unfortunately, Ginny had to tell Draco the story and he was a little mad. She tried to make him happy all the rest of the day. Finally, when she was just about to give up, she remembered her brothers' shop.

"Hey, Draco, come with me this way, alright?"

"…K…" Draco said following Ginny to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

They walked into the store and Ginny found Fred, she waved and yelled, trying to catch his attention for about five minutes before he saw her.

"Gin-bug! How are you? How's Hogwarts?"

"I'm great and Hogwarts is great! How are you?" Fred grinned and was about to respond when he looked down at Ginny's hand intertwined with someone else's. Then, looking up, he saw that it was Draco Malfoy's hand.

"Ginny, why are you holding hands with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny looked at Fred skeptically.

"He's my boy friend…"

"What about Harry?"

"He cheated on her with my cousin, Ginny caught him, she and I hit it off, I teach at Hogwarts as well." Draco cut it, Fred looked at him, then at Ginny, he smiled.

"Well then, remind me I must pay dear ol' Harry a visit." Ginny's eyes grew wide. "I've been gone for too long, went to the States, you seem for business. Brought Meg to see her parents, and her brother came back with us." Fred said shaking Draco's hand. Draco smiled. _Finally_ Ginny thought. But before she could say anything, someone showed up.

"There you are Fred," the girl said. "Ginny?"

"Meggy Sully?"

"Oh my word!" they screamed, they screamed the girly scream. Draco and Fred plugged their ears.

"Oo. Who's this?" Meggy asked.

"Oh, excuse me, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend."

"Oooh," Meggy nudged Ginny. "He's cute." Draco smirked, Fred glared. "Not that you're not dear."

"Oh! Draco I'm sorry! This is Meghan Sullivan. She's Fred's girl friend and my best friend, has been both, for a couple of years. Fred met her in the States, my fifth year, brought her back for Hogwarts. Her nickname is Meggy Sully." Draco nodded and gently grabbed Meghan's hand and kissed it. "He tries to be gentle man like, excuse him." Ginny said to Meghan. They giggled.

"Fred, you ran our of Puking Pistils again. I can't remember where they are. Who are they?" The young man that had come up to Fred and Meghan asked.

"Derrick, this is my dah-ling little sister, Ginny. Ginny this is Derrick, Meg's twin brother." Derrick surveyed Ginny. _My goodness, she's gorgeous._ He thought. Ginny laughed at something else Fred said. _Her laugh is amazing_. From that moment on, Derrick knew that he wanted this girl.

"Hello Derrick." Ginny said and put her hand out to shake his. He took it in his hand and kissed it. Ginny blushed.

"Obviously he tries to be gentleman likeas well." Meggy said, they laughed.

"Derrick, this is Draco, my boyfriend." Ginny said. Draco put a protective arm around Ginny. _Ahh._ Thought Derrick. _The enemy._

---------------------

Hey! Sorry it took so long for the update! My computer was doing demented things! Oh, and I'd just like to let you know that Eve Black was named for my reviewer, Eve Granger, I 3 u and your reviews, and yes I do know that what Eve and Harry say/ think contradict each other. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Professor?

Chapter 5 (decided to have a chapter title its "If only he would".)

Fred and Meghan were taking care of the shop while George was out on business and Derrick was looking around Diagon Ally. It wasn't as busy as it had been during that summer, that was to be expected of course, Hogwarts students being back in school and all. Meghan was waiting. She was waiting for Fred to open his eyes, for him to see that she was really in love with him and to pop the question. If only he would. They were going out to dinner tonight so maybe, maybe he would ask her. If only he would.

"Fred, where are we going to dinner tonight?" Meghan asked.

"It's a surprise." Fred said with a smirk. Meghan smiled she liked surprises and hoped this would be a good one.

---------------

"Yes, Ms. Zeek. That is correct." Ginny said as Marisa Zeek answered the question correctly. She was in Ravenclaw and knew all the answers, a regular Hermoine all right.

Just then the bell rang and all the students started filling out of the classroom.

"Don't forget to do the two foot essay on the Wolf's Bane potion." Ginny called as the class was leaving.

"You're not Draco." A tall tan man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes said as he stood in the doorway where the students had just been leaving from.

"No, I'm not." Ginny said with a smile. "I'm Professor Weasley, the Potions' Master. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"A Weasley beat out Draco for the Potions' Master position." The man said while shaking his head. He couldn't believe it.

"And this is a surprise?" Ginny smirked. He laughed.

"Not exactly. I'm Blaise Zabini by the way. The official best friend of the Slytherin, that once again got beat by a Gryfindor. I know you're a Weasley, but do I get a first name?"

"Ginny, my name is Ginny Weasley, official girl friend of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Girlfriend? Why is this the first I've heard this?"

"I don't know. He's never brought you up before."

"Hmmm… you know where the guy is?"

"Uh… yeah, this way."

-----------------------------

"Draco Malfoy!" Blaise yelled as he entered Draco's office. "How DARE you not tell your BEST FRIEND that you have a GIRLFRIEND?"

"Uhh… hi Blaise."

"Heh, that's not a good enough answer." Ginny entered the office then.

"Why didn't I ever find out about Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"Why are you two teaming up on me?" Ginny and Blaise just glared at him. "Alright, the answer to your question Blaise, is because I didn't have time to tell you."

"You didn't have time to send an owl saying you were going out with Ginny Weasley?"

"No. I didn't. And Ginny, I don't know who your best friend is either. So don't pull that one on me."

"Yes you do! It's Meggy! You met her at the twins shop!"

"Yeah, well, oh well."

"Blaise, you want to get lunch?"

"Yes Ginny that would be lovely."

"What about me?"

"What? Oh yeah, I suppose if you want to tag along you can come as well." Ginny said. She always did know how to dig the knife in deep. Draco frowned. "Don't frown Draco, it'll give you wrinkles." Blaise smirked, Draco continued to frown. _Psh, why should I listen to her anyway?_

--------------

"Fred this is amazing!" Meghan exclaimed as she sat on the top of the building where there was a table for two with candles lit. It was amazingly romantic.

"Just like you are," Fred said in response. Meghan blushed, and Fred smiled. He loved her. He knew he did.

As they were finishing their meal (that Fred cooked all by himself, it was pretty good if Meghan said so herself.), Meghan began to wonder what was going to happen next. They had already gone on a carriage ride through muggle London. Now they were eating this glorious meal. What was next?

"Meghan," Fred said, suddenly he was on his knees. _When did that happen?_ Meghan thought. "I love you with all my heart and might. Will you please, please, marry me?" He opened the box that held the engagement ring. It was gorgeous!

"Yes, Fred, yes, I'll marry you!"

--------------

Two days after Ginny had met Blaise, Draco had finally been forgiven and he, Ginny and Blaise were sitting in the Three Broomsticks while all the Hogwarts students enjoyed their holiday. Blaise was very funny Ginny had found out. He could even make Draco laugh. That wasn't an easy task, she knew. But, she loved it when he laughed, even if it was at her expense, but that was because she was usually laughing along with him.

"So, you finally got some sense and dumped Potter?" Blaise said while they were waiting for their meal.

"Well… yes, I guess you could say that." Draco looked at Ginny knowingly. She was avoiding telling Blaise, even though she and Blaise had gotten rather close.

"You guess you could say that? What happened with Potter that I don't know about?" Blaise asked, pressing further. Ginny almost grimaced. She didn't want to answer that question. She was over him, but she didn't want to sound like she was telling everyone so they world would hate Harry.

"Blaise already hates him, Gin. Tell the man Ginny." Draco said butting in. He had a feeling he might pay for it, but he didn't care.

"Well… he cheated on me with Draco's cousin and now they're going out and I haven't spoken to Harry since I saw the two of them together. And next time the twins see him they're probably going to kill him. Well, that goes for anyone in my family, but who cares right? I'm supposed to hate him." Ginny said. She put her head in her hands. She didn't hate Harry, she didn't. They'd been through too much.

"I'll kill him." Only it wasn't Blaise that said that, it was Draco. She didn't hate him… what was wrong with her?

"Draco, please, I… I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't hate him, no. But I don't partially like him all that much, or at all, either. I just don't know how I feel about him actually. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, luv?" Blaise asked, he didn't blame her at all. If only Draco would understand that he shouldn't blame Ginny either. If only he would. "You were destined to marry him remember? Your whole family, all of your friends, the whole Wizarding World was expecting it. It's not your fault for trying to please them. For trying to do what's right. Don't worry about it, luv."

"Draco, I-I really a-am sorry," Ginny said practically ignoring Blaise. "But, what Blaise said is true. I was supposed to love him, I was supposed to marry him. I probably would have, and I would have been happy too, if I hadn't realized what a great guy you are. If Harry hadn't gone and become the biggest prat in the world I think I would have married him. You have to understand it's not easy to hate someone after almost loving them… its not easy. But Draco, that doesn't matter now, because I think- I know- I love you. I love you more then I ever loved Harry, ever would love Harry."

"Ginny. Blaise is right, you didn't need to apologize but it was reassuring to do so. And Ginny, I love you too." And he got. He would, he could he did.

--------------

"Fred, can I transfer to the shop in Hogsmeade?" Derrick asked Fred. It was all part of his plan to lure Ginny away from David, no his names not David, Dragon? No… well it was part of his plan to lure Ginny away from what's-his-face and make her fall, hard, for him. It was practically flawless except for the fact that he had no way of becoming near her while in Diagon Ally.

"I suppose, why?" Fred said in response.

"I'd like to see more of England while here." _Ah, nice save _he thought to him self.

"I'll have to talk to George about it. But I'm sure that can be arranged.

"Good. That's really good."

--------------------

It's really short I know. But I wanted Blaise in here and I wanted some of Derricks evil plan but I was having some writers block wile trying to figure out how to put it together. Sorry if I made Draco sound like a sap, I'm really trying not to do that. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Professor?

Chapter 6

Ginny was sitting in her office grading papers and humming to the tune of the song, "I Only Have Eyes For You". she was thinking back to the day before when she had encountered Meghan and her brother Derrick at the Three Broomsticks.

Flashback- 

_Ginny had finished her work early and decided that she would treat herself to a butterbeer and the Three Broomsticks. She was hoping that this time, no bad experiences would occur._

_Once she walked in the door, she heard her name being called from the corner of the store, she turned, she couldn't believe it, what was Meggy Sully doing in the Three Broomsticks anyway?_

_"Meggy? What brings you here?" Ginny asked once she reached the table where Meghan was sitting._

_"Oh, Derrick, he wants to see more of England while he's here and decided to come work at the branch out here. I came along to help him unpack and tell you some news that just had to be said in person."_

_"Oh really? What's that?" Ginny asked intrigued._

_"Your brother is quite the romantic-"_

_"I don't need to hear this-"_

_"Yeah you do! Would you just let me finish! Goodness." _I interrupt people lots don't I._ Ginny thought. "You brother, Fred Weasley, has finally asked, the one and only, me, to MARRY HIM!" Meghan yelled the last two words, people from surrounding tables started to clap._

_"Oh my WORD! NO WAY! THIS IS SO GREAT!" Ginny was yelling. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOUR GOING TO BE MY SISTER! YES! ANOTHER WOMAN ON MY SIDE! FINALLY AFTER YEARS AND YEARS OF BEING ALONE."_

_"Calm down Gin. And you havent been alone in a while, you always had Fleur."_

_"I said a woman on my side."_

_"Oh, right. Well, Gin, will you be my… maid of honor?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Good, because I really didn't know of anyone else to ask and I was really hoping you'd say y-"_

_"Yeah, ok. Breathe." They laughed. Just then Derrick came over._

_"I thought it be safe now that the yelling stopped." He smiled. _He has a nice smile. Wait. Ginny, what are you saying? You're going out with DRACO! Alright, breathing.

_"Hello Derrick."_

_End Flashback._

Ginny smiled at the memory. Meggy could be crazy and wild when she wanted to be. She could also be insecure at times. Well, we all have our faults, Ginny's were chocolate and Quidditch. Typical, right?

Ginny was very excited about being Meghan's maid of honor but she was also frightened by the responsibility. Obviously, George was Fred's best man, which meant that Ginny would have to work with George, who would be very laid-back about it all. She couldn't handle this right now. So, she decided to go flying. It helped her with her nerves.

-------------

She was soaring through the air, not a care in the world really. When she flew she didn't think about anything but flying, and Quidditch. Which is why, when she had stopped and someone grabbed her waist, she screamed, taken aback.

"Chill, Gin its me."

"Don't scare me like that Draco." Ginny told him. Still a little shaken up.

"Sorry. I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I saw you from my office and decided to join you. What are you doing out here?"

"Not thinking. I need to fly, don't talk it distracts me." And Ginny flew off. Draco shook his head. _She's a handful that one._

----------------

Sorry it's so short. This is a filler chapter. I know what's coming next I just don't know how to write the events leading up to it, or what the events are. Any ideas are welcome. Thanks!

Oh and I'm sorry for the awaited update, I had camp and I went away for the week. Really sorry! Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Professor?

Chapter 7

Derrick was waiting outside of Ginny's classroom on Friday, Halloween. He was waiting to get the chance to talk to her. _Bloody kids and their stupid learning needs. What about my girlfriend needs?_ (A/N yes, I do know that he is crazy) when the bell finally rang, and all the kids finally left and Derrick stepped into her room.

"Ginny?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked up, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said innocently.

"What about?"

"Well… I really, really like you." _and want you_ he thought. "I want you to go out with me." It wasn't even a question. It was a command.

"Look, Derrick. I like you too, as a friend." _More like best friends annoying brother._ Ginny thought. "But I have a boy friend. And I really, really, really like him. Ok? I'm sorry."

"Alright." _For now._

Ginny smiled and left, heading for her rooms to change for the feast.

----------------------------

_Best not tell Draco. Don't want him to over react to anything. He doesn't like Derrick already. _Ginny smiled at Draco while eating. He smiled back.

---------------------------

Derrick had already formed his next plan. He was already waiting in Ginny's bedroom for her. HE was brilliant. At least he thought so.

---------------------------

"Ginny come on. Please, just stay in my room tonight. Its Halloween and your too close to the Slytherins for my comfort. Please Gin, just stay."

"Draco, I'll be fine. Trust me. I grew up with six brothers, I can handle guys alright?"

"Fine. I still don't like it."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow." They kissed and Ginny went back to her rooms.

------------------------

Ginny walked into her room and took off her cloak it left a plead skirt and white top with a tie. It looked very much like her old school uniform. Derrick came out of where he was hiding and shut and locked her door. Ginny turned around and started to back away, but hit the bed.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Ginny yelled. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"No." He said calmly, like he did this all the time. _Probably does._ Ginny thought. "I'll leave when you say you'll go out with me."

"I already told you, no! I'm going out with Draco and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"I wouldn't! You will go out with me whether you like it or not!" He grabbed her by the collar and proceeded to snog her senseless, but this wasn't a good senseless snog, at least for Ginny. She fought the whole way through, finally flinging him off her.

"Don't touch me!"

"You're going to wish you didn't do that." He slapped her. She slapped him back. "Don't make this worse on yourself." He said. She slapped him again. "Too late." He punched her in the gut. "Will you or will you not go out with me?"

"Never." Ginny managed to cough out.

"Wrong answer." He punched her again. "Well?"

After a coughing fit (coughing up some blood, no one said this boy was scrawny), Ginny was finally able to answer. "Fine." _I should have stayed with Draco, now I can't be with him. I don't know what Derricks capable of, but I know it can't be anything good. How is it that his sister is so nice and he's so terrible?_

Derrick then began to snog her senseless, again.

-----------------

Are you not liking this Derrick child? Me either, but that's the way it has to be. I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Professor?

Chapter 8

Once Derrick had finished snogging Ginny, he looked at her, at her face, her bruised arms from where he grabbed her, he pulled up her shirt and she winced, he stomach was already tuning black and blue from the punches. He smirked to him self. Ginny had her eyes closed, wishing it would all go away.

"If you tell anyone about this, your going to wish you hadn't met that precious Draco of yours." Derrick said coolly.

"Draco would and could take you down."

"And you thought you were strong enough to take down anyone who would try anything didn't you? I'm a lot stronger then you think. Now break up with him tomorrow at once, give your reason, but nothing that would make him suspect anything, and do it with a straight face. Got it?" Ginny nodded. _He's right, I did think I was strong enough for anything. Guess that just goes to show you doesn't it? I'm not having much luck on the guy front am I?_

"Good night Ginny, I'll be seeing you." He turned and left, as soon as he did Ginny healed her arms and attempted at her stomach but there was too much and with the limited knowledge of healing she had she couldn't do anything about them. She cried. She finally broke down and cried. She didn't want to, she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. But she cried anyway. She cried because it hurt, cried because she could never be with Draco, cried because she had to be with Derrick, and she cried because she would never be able to look her best friend in the eyes ever again.

-------------------

The next day was Saturday, thank goodness. Ginny slept till noon, got up got dressed and ate. Then she went back to her room and slept, woke up again and ate dinner. That's all she did all day. After dinner Draco came up to check in on her.

"Gin, are you alright? I've only seen you out at meals." He asked her, concerned.

"Yeah." Ginny said. _Liar._ "I'm just really tired, I think I might have caught the twenty-four hour flu, or something like that." _Something like that alright._

"And none of the Slytherin boys attacked your or anything right?" Draco asked, his face darkening.

"No, none of the Slytherin boys attacked me." Ginny said looking down. _A boy that I would have pegged as a Gryfindor did. Just goes to show it doesn't really matter what house your in, you can still be a total, blithering idiot psycho and abusive person._

"Good, well I'll just let you get back to feeling better, if you need me just owl me, alright?"

"Yeah." He left and Ginny broke down crying. _How am I supposed to break up with him? He's too perfect, too nice, too wonderful, my gosh, I'm such a sap. It's Draco Malfoy for goodness sakes! This should be easy. If only it were._

-----------------------

"Good morning class." Ginny said. _If only it were a good morning._

"Good morning, Professor." The class responded. _Something's off with her. _Ricky Rockchester thought. _What is it?_

"Well, let's get started on the potion." She put the directions on the board.

"Professor?" a voice came and brought Ginny out of her reverie.

"Yes, what is it Rockchester?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?" Ginny asked, she hope she wasn't too obvious.

"'Cause you look like there's something wrong, what is it?"

"Nothings wrong, don't worry about me and get back to your potion."

"Yes ma'am." Ricky on the other hand did not stop worrying about Professor Weasley. _I'm going to Malfoy about this. Something's wrong and I'm determined to find out what it is._

----------------

"Draco?" Ginny said, they were right outside the Great Hall. He turned. "We need to talk." _Oh my word, did I just say the words that are in all the muggle movies to break up? Oh dear. I'm terrible._

"Yeah Gin, what is it?" Draco asked once they were in a deserted hallway.

"Draco, this is really hard to say, but I don't think we should be going out anymore, I think it is distracting us from our jobs and our families are not going to like that we are going out and I just don't think that it would work out between us." Ginny said with a clear voice, not wavering once, she thought that was quite impressive. Draco on the other hand, look down trodden.

"Wh-what?" Draco asked, his voice wavered.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Ginny asked, it was hard enough the first time.

"No, I guess not. I got it, but hey, Gin, can we still be friends?"

"Of course, Draco." Ginny smiled a bit, she was hoping that would he his response, well part of it. She walked away.

Draco stood there and watched her go. It hurt; it hurt that she had just done that. It was so out of the blue. They hadn't even had their first fight yet. What was going on? _I thought Ginny was stronger then this. I never expected her to break up with me over her family, and work. Am I that terrible?_ He walked to his dorm; he wasn't so hungry anymore.

-----------------

I really am sorry that my chapters are getting so short, I'm kind of having writers block, but only kind of. I'll try to update soon, but I am in a theater program and shows are this week. But I'll try to update by Sunday, if not then, then it'll be Monday or Tuesday. Please review!

Oh, and by the way, the reason Ginny is so freaked is because, she was PHISICALLY ABUSED! Yes, I know it's not as bad a rape but I am not going to write a rape fic. If you don't think its bad, just imagine your best friends brother abusing you and making you break up with your boyfriend then tell me if its not bad enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Professor?

Chapter 9

Once Draco was in his room he began to think about what Ginny said. It didn't make any sense. He and Ginny had been fine what happened to that? He was falling in love with her, no, he was in love with her. Did she really not feel the same? Was family and work that much more important to her? Draco didn't understand. He decided to go and take a walk around the lake to think some more.

-----------------

Once out there he didn't get to walk around a lot before he was interrupted. It was Ricky Rockchester.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Rockchester?" Draco responded. He didn't want to do this right now, but what choice did he have?

"Sir, I believe something is wrong with Professor Weasley." At this Draco perked up.

"Yes? What would that be?"

"In class she seemed kind of out of it, and she has been upset since Halloween. I don't know what's wrong but its something big. And sir, I have found a respect for Professor Weasley and if you hurt her I will be forced to do something drastic." Ricky looked very serious.

"I didn't do anything to her, I would never. I don't even know why I am telling you this."

"You're telling me because I can help you. We can't go to Dumbledore with this because we don't know what's wrong and we have no proof. But I can find out what is going on I have connections, I can have her watched and she won't know. I could-"

"Whoa, slow down. Let's give her a couple days, observe, learn, pay attention in class, and maybe even try to get a detention in class with her, keep her busy." Draco was serious; he knew what he was doing. He was a Slytherin after all.

"Alright sir, I will try, but sir, what if she gives me a detention that's not with her? What if its with Filtch again?" Draco thought about that for a minute.

"You have to have detention with her, if it's with anyone else I'll get you out of it."

"Ok sir, if you say so."

----------------

It had been a week since Ginny had broken up with Draco; today was the day that Derrick wanted to go public. Oh boy did she need some kid to be in detention or something so she would have to get out of it. But she couldn't just put someone in detention for no reason. That wasn't fair.

Just then her seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindors' walked in. Ricky sat in the back, Ricky had been acting odd lately, always paying attention but almost looking for trouble.

"So Weasley-"

"That's Professor Weasley to you."

"Fine, so _Professor_ Weasley, guess you really are a sissy huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your not with Malfoy anymore so I just thought you got scared. Were you scared your family might come after you or something? Afraid that Dumbledore would get mad if you both went out or something like that, typical Gryffindor, always obeying the rules. You never dare do you? You just dream of what might have been."

"Never, _never ever_ speak to me like that ever again. My personal life is none of your business, and Gryfindors dare more then Slytherins all they do is watch out for their our necks. Detention tonight meet me here at eight o'clock. Now then, on with the lesson…"

--------------

"Professor?"

"Yes?" Draco asked looking up, he saw Ricky Rockchester there. "What is it Rockchester?"

"I have detention tonight." He said it so proudly that Draco almost laughed. "Its _with _Professor _Weasley_. So your plan is working out so far. I wonder what she's hiding."

"Who says she's hiding anything?" Ricky looked at Draco like he was stupid. "What?"

"Of course she's hiding something what do you think she breaks up with people and becomes weird for no reason at all?"

"Right, you have a point." Ricky smirked.

"I can't wait until tonight." Ricky stated, excitedly.

"And I never thought that I would see someone so excited to get detention." This time Draco smirked.

------------

"Ginny! Ginny! Come down already I know your in here, do NOT make me come up there and get you!" it was Derrick he was waiting impatiently for her to come down so they could go on their date.

"Derrick, uh… please don't get mad but I can't go tonight…"

"What do you mean you can't go tonight?"

"I can't go because it's a Wednesday night I have to teach tomorrow and I have a detention to watch over tonight. I have a job and I have to do it properly or I will lose it." Ginny said, only she said it with so much sass that Derrick was angrier then he would have been. He smacked her. She grabbed her wounded face.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. You will come tonight, have someone else do the detention, now go change."

"I can't Derrick, don't you understand? This is my job, this is what I do, I love my job, don't make me lose it to go on a date with you, we can have the date on Friday, it's my night off anyway." _It's my night off because that would have been Draco and mines anniversary. _Ginny thought.

Derrick didn't want to wait until Friday. He had already waited a week before being able to show the world that Ginny was his. He wasn't going to wait anymore.

"No. I won't wait. You WILL go with me tonight."

"I can't Derrick, I can't." Draco punched her in her stomach over and over for about a minute, after wards Ginny was on the ground gasping for breath and coughing up blood.

"Yes you can." He kicked her while she was lying on the floor.

"Ple… please… I rea… I really ca… I really can't." Ginny said still gasping for breath.

"Fine." Derrick said after kicking her twice more. "I expect you down here and ready by seven o'clock Friday night, no excuses because I will NOT take them." And with that Derrick left. He didn't even bother helping her.

-----------------

Ricky was waiting outside the potions room. Up the hall he saw Professor Malfoy and Professor Weasley coming from opposite directions. When Weasley, Ginny, saw Malfoy, Draco, her face-hardened.

"Malfoy I don't appreciate you discussing why I broke up with you with my students. I don't appreciate hearing what you discussed with my students in my classroom. If you have a problem then come talk to me, not through your students." She was mad, she was in pain, and she was taking it out on Draco because she had a reason even though she knew he probably had no idea what she was talking about and that anyone could have figured that the reasons Ricky used were the reason Ginny broke up with Draco. But she had to vent somewhere and she saw him first.

"What are you talking about?" He really did look bewildered.

"You know very well what I am talking about. It is the reason Ricky Rockchester is in detention with me tonight. Don't play dumb."

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure whatever. I have nothing left to say to you Malfoy." She had to get out of there before she started crying to Draco about what was going on and everything. Plus she had a detention to watch. The one problem was that she was a bit woozy.

-----------

"Mr. Rockchester your detention will be preparing _correctly_ two different healing potions for Madam Pomphry. You may begin."

"You know professor I didn't talk to Malfoy about your breakup."

"I kno-" and with that Ginny collapsed because of the pain and blood loss.

"PROFESSOR MALFOY, HURRY GET IN HERE!"

---------

I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been on vacation and then my computer broke and then I didn't have a word processor and oh my goodness I'm so sorry. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Professor?

Chapter 10

"_PROFESSOR MALFOY, HURRY GET IN HERE!"_

"Rockchester? What is i-" Draco stopped mid-sentence when he saw Ginny's form on the floor. "Ginny." He whispered.

"Professor? We should get her to the hospital wing."

"Yes, yes we should, here I'll carry her. You go on and warn Madame Pomphrey." Draco picked up Ginny's limp form as Ricky Rockchester ran to the hospital wing. "Gin, oh good gosh, what happened to you?" Ginny's shirt barely came up and inch and Draco could see a bruise that he knew was not from teaching.

Ginny moaned and Draco began carrying her up to the hospital wing. When he got there Madame Pomphrey took her and pulled up her shirt as much as she could with men in the room and there they saw many bruises.

"What happened to her?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know. But she has been bruised badly and it looks as if she has a couple broken ribs." Pomphrey said.

"Wake her up."

"Professor Malfoy, she will have to wake up on her own."

"Wake her up!" just then Ginny stirred. She opened her eyes and when she saw where she was she wanted to go to sleep again she didn't want to answer their questions; she couldn't answer their questions.

"Ginny what happened?" Draco asked.

"…."

"Miss Weasley-"

"That's Professor Weasley, Madame Pomphrey," Ricky said. To which he got glares from both Pomphrey and Draco. "What?"

"Fine then, Professor Weasley, you need to tell us what happened to you, and who did it to you." Pomphrey said, concerned. Draco looked ready to kill, but he wasn't mad at Ginny he was mad at whoever did this to her. Ricky looked concerned and very curious. "Some one needs to go get Professor Dumbledore."

"Ricky go."

"Why me?"

"Because you don't need to be hearing this. Your not of the concerned party."

"Neither are you."

"Actually, Professor Malfoy is in the middle if I am not mistaken."

"Fine." And with that Ricky left.

"Ginny, what happened?" Draco questioned once he left. "Who did this to you?"

"…."

"Ginny you have to tell us!" Draco was practically hysterical. But luckily for Pomphrey and Ginny, Dumbledore walked through the door. He had successfully got Ricky to go back to his common room and he was now going to see what is wrong with a certain red head.

"Miss Weasley. Would you kindly inform us of what has happened to us, I am afraid if you don't then Mister Malfoy will most likely collapse from lack of oxygen. Please breathe Draco, you face is turning purple." It was true that once Dumbledore had walked into the room Draco had held his breathe in anticipation for Ginny's answer. But once he heard Dumbledore he took a well-needed breath.

"Professor-"

"Albus, please, Miss Weasley."

"Albus, I can't tell you."

"Why is that?" an angry Draco asked.

"Mister Malfoy, I don't think that you are helping." Madame Pomphrey said.

"I just want to know what is going on!"

"I know, we all do."

"Ginny," Draco said turning to her. "Please, Ginny just tell me what is going on."

"He… he hit me." Ginny mumbled out. Then clapped her hands on her mouth, horrified.

"Who Ginny? Who?" Draco asked. It was as if Dumbledore and Pomphrey weren't there, it was just Draco and Ginny. Draco pulled Ginny's hands away from her mouth and held them. "Ginny, it's ok, just tell me who."

"I can't he'll hurt me… he'll hurt me again. Oh gosh it hurts so bad."

"Who?"

"Get Fred and Meghan. Get them and I will tell them."

"Ok. I will." He left and was back shortly after flooing them. "They said that they would be here within the hour, and that Derrick would be coming with them." At Derrick's name Ginny looked up and Draco. She almost pleaded that he not come, but that would have given everything away.

----------------

"Gin bug!" Fred yelled once he was in the hospital wing and saw Ginny; he was running in with Meghan and Derrick following, albeit slower, right behind him. "Gin, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Fred, hon, breathe. Let Ginny breathe and stop firing questions at her." Meghan said once she caught up to him and was at Ginny's bedside. "Ginny are you quite alright?"

"Yeah, I think I am now, thanks for asking Meggy."

"Yes, Gin, we wouldn't want you hurt." Derrick said and gave her a pointed look, which Ginny ignored, or didn't see, Derrick wasn't sure.

"Now, Gin, please can we know what is going on?" Draco asked. He had been waiting long enough and didn't want to wait any longer.

"I only want to say this once and I only want to say it to Draco, Meggy, and Fred." She said giving the other three in the room a look that asked them to go away.

"I think I should stay too, after all Ginny and I were going to officially proclaim that we are a couple tonight but she had detention."

"No." Draco said firmly. "Leave." He did.

"Now, Ginny, hon, what is it?" Meghan asked.

"Its, well…" She lifted up her shirt a bit to show Fred and Meghan what happened to her.

"Who the bloody flip did this?" Fred asked.

"That's what I'm going to tell you."

"Gin, please don't say that we cant beat this guy to a bloody pulp." Fred said, Draco nodded.

"No, I don't mind. Beat him up all you want, it's not me you should be asking permission from anyway."

"What do you mean Ginny?" Draco asked.

"You should ask Meggy." Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What…" Meghan asked. "Why…" then she and the rest of the room realized who it was.

"Derrick." They all said at once. The looked to Ginny for confirmation about their new found information. Ginny nodded. Meghan gasped and sank to the floor crying. _How could my own brother do this? How could he do it to my best friend of all people._ At the same time that Meghan fell Draco ran out in search of Derrick. Fred sank to comfort Meghan and Ginny just sat there, in pan.

Draco ran back into the room. "He's gone."

--------------------

All done, the chapter I mean. Don't worry I'll try to update soon! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Professor?

Chapter 11

"What do you mean he's gone?" Fred asked.

"He's gone, that evil son of a-"

"Shut your mouth Draco Malfoy, that's still my brother you're talking about!" Meghan exclaimed. She was upset and Draco wasn't helping at all.

"We're going to look for him, we won't kill him, don't worry sweetie, he just can't get away with doing this to my little sister." Fred said.

"I know he can't I'll just stay here with Ginny, you and Draco go."

"Ok," Fred said then he turned to Ginny. "Mum will probably be by later on, ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Let's keep the Derrick stuff on the down low, I don't want or need mum fussing over me anymore then she will."

"Alright. Draco let's go." Fred kissed Meghan then left, Draco looked at Ginny, then turned and followed Fred out side.

"You know she still loves you right?" Fred said to Draco once they were out of earshot of the girls.

"Maybe… she didn't tell me though, I was here the whole time and she didn't tell me and I didn't help." Draco said looking at the floor. "She probably hates me for that."

"She doesn't expect you to know everything! Gosh, she knows you're only human! Plus, you wouldn't be that bad of a brother-in-law."

"I don't even know if she'll take me back yet…"

----------------

"Ginny, I'm so so so sorry! I don't understand how Derrick could do this to you! I don't understand how he could do it to anyone actually. What's wrong with him?" Meghan said, so flustered and upset she was rambling on and on mostly to herself.

"Meg, don't worry about it. It's not your fault that your brother decided to do some bad things. I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Ginny said patting Meghan's shoulder.

"What if Fred doesn't want to marry me anymore because it would mean being related to Derrick?" Meghan sobbed. She was hysterical.

"Meggy! That would never happen and you know it! He loves you too much! Trust me, he won't leave you because of your idiot brother." Ginny said trying to sooth her dear friend.

"Your… mo-mot-mother probably won't let us get married now because of Derrick either." Meghan sobbed. What was going through her mind?

"My mother loves you, she doesn't have to love your brother, she knows you're a good person and loves your like a daughter, that doesn't mean she has to love your brother, goodness knows she has enough sons to deal with." Ginny said trying to lighten the mood. Meghan nodded. Ginny patted to a spot on the bed and Meghan crawled up and laid down and Ginny hugged her and comforted her. Kind of ironic but Meghan seemed to be having the most problems with it so Ginny had to be strong.

-------------------

About an hour later Molly Weasley walked through the doors. She went directly to her daughter's bed where she found Ginny reading and Meghan Sullivan sleeping with her head on Ginny's pillow.

"Shh! Don't wake her up mum. I just got her settled down, she was hysterical." Ginny whispered.

"Alright," Molly responded. "What happened Ginny?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now mum, later ok?"

"Fine." So Molly busied her self by making sure Ginny was all right and Meghan too, when she woke up, they pulled over another bed for Meghan and put it right next to Ginny's. At about eight o' clock at night Fred and Draco finally came home, but they were empty handed.

"Well? Where is he?" Meghan asked. She was determined to give that boy she had called a brother and a twin all these years a piece of her mind!

"We couldn't find him. He could be anywhere." Fred said and came and kissed Meghan then sat on the edge of her bed, her hand in his and he rubbed her knuckles as the conversation continued.

"It's true we even split up even though Fred was afraid I would kill him the moment I saw him." Draco said, taking a chair next to Ginny's bed. Since he walked into the room he hadn't looked at her. _He's ashamed of me. He doesn't want me anymore, and the only reason he's out looking for Derrick is because he feels it an obligation._ Ginny thought. How far from the truth one could be.

"Well, you probably would! And Meghan said not too, and we don't need you in Azkaban because of him!"

"That's true." Draco said looking at his hands. He wanted to go sit on the edge of Ginny's bed, have her hand in his, he wanted to be able to rub her knuckles with his thumb the way Fred was able to do with Meghan. He wanted to do that so badly.

"Hello boys, decided to join us finally?" Molly Weasley said as she walked into the room, she had heard the whole exchange and knew part of what was going on but not all of it. Draco stood up and offered her his chair. "Oh, thank you dear, why don't you take that chair right next to Ginny?"

"Oh… ok…" He sat down and Ginny sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Ginny is it true your going out with this fine young man?" Molly asked. Ginny looked stunned, for one her mother knew and two she called Draco Malfoy a FINE YOUNG MAN!

"Oh… we were going out but were not anymore…" Ginny said not looking at her mother.

"Why ever not? We, that is to say, your father and I would not disapprove, we know that Draco is nothing like his father. In fact your father was just talking with Dumbledore the other day and they were discussing Draco and you teaching and your father said that after what a horrible mess the Harry ordeal turned out to be Draco Malfoy would be a nice relief." Both Draco and Ginny sat there stunned out of their minds. What just happened there?

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! There you are!" Ron just walked into the room.

"Hello Ron…" Ginny said. She wasn't exactly excited for him to be here.

"Malfoy! What is Malfoy doing here? What happened to you? Why are you in the hospital wing? I came to visit you here at work only to come to find you're in here! Why is Meghan in that bed what's going on?" Ron asked, firing one question after another not letting anyone have enough time to answer any of them.

"Ron, breathe. I'm in here because I was abused-"

"By who? MALFOY! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?" Ron grabbed Draco by his collar. But Fred stepped in and pushed Ron off him.

"Yes, Ron, of course Draco abused Ginny, that's why we're all letting him sit right next to her while she's in the hospital wing recovering from his attacks. No you idiot! It was not Draco Malfoy that abused her!" Fred exclaimed and whacked Ron upside his head.

"Well… you never know…"

"Idiot." Ginny mumbled. "Anyway, to answer the rest of your questions, Draco is here because he rescued me when I fainted after the last attack I got. I think you know why I'm the hospital wing and Meghan wasn't feeling well so she's just lying down and has had a pepper up potion. Answer all your questions?"

"Ginny, honey, who hurt you?" Molly asked. Everyone looked at Ginny, even Draco for the first time. All the men were standing and so was Molly who looked so small next to them.

"Derrick…" Ginny said, Ron and Molly gasped. "Please don't be mad at Meggy, its not her fault…"

"Oh, dear, why would we be mad at Meghan? It wasn't her who hurt you. We love Meghan so much and can't wait until she's an honorary member of the family." Molly said walking over and putting her hand on top of Meghan's. "We love you dear and you will be a wonderful addition to the family." Meghan smiled.

"Back to the important matters! My little sister was abused! Where is this guy? I want to beat the crap out of him!" Ron partially yelled.

"Get in line." Draco said.

"I think I know where Derrick might be…" Meghan said, interrupting a fight before it started.

"Where?" Draco Ron and Fred all said at once.

"Home."

------------------

I thought that I would stop it there. Next chapter will have Derrick getting what he deserves and defiantly some Draco/Ginny! I think this will probably end in about another two or three chapters epilogue included. Thanks! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Professor?

Chapter 12

_"I think I know where Derrick might be…" Meghan said, interrupting a fight before it started._

_"Where?" Draco Ron and Fred all said at once._

_"Home."_

"Home? What do you mean home?" Ron asked. He was calm all of a sudden.

"Home, as in America, as in with our parents, as in with people who don't know what he has done. With people who aren't ashamed to call him family, with people who aren't out to kill him." Meghan said, she said it strong, and angry. She wanted to get at her brother as well.

"Megs, thank you." Ginny said. She looked right at Meghan and Meghan looked right at her.

"It's the least I can do. Now then, you stay here and get healthy and I'll go help these numbskulls find my brother." Ginny smiled and nodded, she laid back down.

"Meghan, I don't think you should go…" Fred said.

"I may hate my brother right now, but I love you and I'm not going to let you, or anyone else, go to Azkaban because of scum like him." Meghan said.

"Let her come. She'll get into the house easier than we will." Draco said. He looked at Ginny; he almost crumbled at the sight of her weak body. He hated that she hadn't told him, he hated that he hadn't seen it, he hated that he hadn't been there to save her.

"No, she's not going."

"Fred, I'll be fine. I know how to handle my brother, I grew up with him, he's my twin, and you of all people should know how that affects how well you know them." Meghan stated.

"Fine. Let's go."

------------------

While they were gone Ginny slept; she had the strangest dream while sleeping. One that would eventually come true, one that hope beyond hope would make come true. The only thing Ginny knew that was for sure about this dream was that she wasn't to share it with anyone. To share this dream would make it real; make the hurt real if it didn't come true. To share the dream would be like sharing a wish. It won't come true if you share it… isn't that how the song goes?

-------------------

Eve Black couldn't take waiting for her cousin to get up the courage and do that right thing. It was practically her fault they were together (mind you she was snogging Harry while he was with Ginny, not the most noble of ways to get two people together). She may not be in love with the fact that her cousin was dating her boy friends ex. But she loved seeing Draco happy, and without Ginny he was anything but. It was her duty as the only family member who still cared enough for Draco to make sure he was happy still.

She had made up her mind. She was going to see Ginny Weasley at Hogwarts and she was going to knock some sense into her, even if she had to do that literally.

----------------------

Where was Ginny Weasley? She wasn't in her rooms; she wasn't in the Great Hall, where could she be?

"Uh… excuse me, _ma'am_," a boy said, startling Eve. He said "ma'am" with such malice, she wasn't sure whether or not to respond. "But are you lost?"

"Er… yes- I mean no. I no exactly where I am, I need to know where Ginny Weasley is." Eve said staring at the boy. He looked about seventeen, he wasn't much of a boy, and he looked more like a man, with a few boyish features here and there.

"Why do you want to know?" The boy asked he gave her a skeptical look. He obviously didn't trust her. _Must be in Slytherin_. Eve thought, _they aren't the most trusting lot, or so I've heard._

"Because I have some things to discuss with her."

"Like what?"

"Why don't you just tell me, it's none of your business, just tell me where she is."

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone where she is. None of are, so don't bother asking anyone else. You won't get to her again, so leave her alone!" The boy yelled.

"What _are_ you talking about? I didn't do anything to her! I'm here to discuss her relation ship with my cousin Draco." Eve said.

"Sure you are."

"I'm Evangeline Black. You will take me to her right now!" The boy looked surprised when he heard that.

"You're the girl who snogged Harry Potter when he was going out with Professor Weasley!" The boy said.

"Yes, yes, aren't you cleaver. Now can I see her?" Eve asked.

"Why would she want to see you?" He said.

"She wouldn't. But I don't care what she wants, this is for Draco, and in the end I'm sure it will benefit her as well."

"You're going you try to get them back together aren't you?"

"Yes. Now where is she?"

"This way." The boy said and he walked off, leading her to her destination. _Finally._ Eve thought.

--------------------------

When the boy stopped they were at the entrance to the Hospital Wing. She looked at him as if she wasn't sure they were at the right place. Why would Ginny be there?

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"As far as I know, people who are injured in this school go in there to get better, and Professor Weasley's injured, so yeah, I'm sure she's in there." The boy said. _I really ought to find out his name._ Eve thought.

"Yes, well… thank you… er… what's your name?"

"Ricky Rockchester. Now get in there and get them together! Goodness knows Professor Weasley needs him… don't really know why…" Rick began mumbling to himself. Eve waved good-bye and entered the Hospital Wing.

She saw that all the beds were empty except the one with the curtain drawn. Eve walked over to that one and pulled the curtains slowly. She saw two red haired women in there, one, Ginny, sleeping on the bed. The other Eve saw, was sitting on a chair next to the bed knitting a… sweater by the looks of it.

"Excuse me." Eve said. The older lady that had been knitting yelped jumped up surprised.

"Oh, uh… can I help you dear?" She said. The commotion had woken up Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked. She looked angry, not that Eve was surprised that she would be. She would have been quite disappointed if she weren't.

"I came by to see you. I've looked all over the school for you, come to find out you were here."

"What do you want Black?" Ginny asked.

"Black?" the older lady said.

"Yes, that is my sir name."

"Mum, can we have a minute or two alone please?" Ginny asked her mother. Mrs. Weasley nodded and got up and left. "What do you want?"

"Look, I know you pretty much hate me, not that you have any reason not to, but why dump Draco because of me?"

"I did NOT dump Draco because of you!" Ginny said. _How dare she suggest such a thing! _Ginny thought. "Your not that important!"

"Well so-rr-rry." Eve said. She was slightly put out that Ginny wasn't being more helpful (Ginny also thought that Eve wasn't helping at all). "Look, I came here to get you and Draco back together, because it's so obvious that you and he and in love."

"Oh, yes, so in love. The whole time I've been in here he hasn't looked me in the eye once. He's oh so in love with me."

"He is. I know he is, I can tell. I've known him my whole life. It killed him when you broke up with him. I'm telling you right now that it'll be better for both of you if you get back together."

"Do you think that I did realize this? I'm not an idiot. But how can I go back to him after what I've done? Why would he want me back after what's happened to me?"

"What's so terrible that he wouldn't want you back?"

"I didn't brake up with him by choice." Ginny said, no longer looking at Eve. She couldn't look at her and let her see her weakness.

"What do you mean?" Eve's voice was calmer, softer, but still slightly demanding.

"My best friend's brother decided that he wanted me and that if he couldn't have me by choice, he'd have my by force. So he made me and abused me. Why would Draco want a person who can't even take care of themselves?"

"Because Draco would believe that it was his job to take care of you. He would be the one to ensure that you are alright."

"What if he thinks he won't be able to anymore?"

"He probably does. Do you believe that he will?"

"Yeah… yeah I do. I just have to be able to tell him. I have to be able to help him help me. If he's willing to try…" Ginny said looking up at Eve again.

"Exactly, and I think he's willing to try."

"Thanks, Eve, thanks." Ginny said and smiled up at her.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"What mum?" Ginny yelled back.

"They found him! They've found him!" Mrs. Weasley came in followed by a downtrodden looking Ron.

"Where?"

"He hung himself on the tree in his back yard." Ron said not looking at her…

-----------------

Yes… ending it at that er… note… review!


	13. Chapter 13

Professor?

Chapter 13

"_They found him! They've found him!" Mrs. Weasley came in followed by a downtrodden looking Ron._

_"Where?"_

_"He hung himself on the tree in his back yard." Ron said not looking at her…_

"What… what do you mean he hung himself?" Ginny asked. Ron looked at her, he looked sad… but it wasn't the 'I'm sorry he's dead' sad or the 'I can't believe he killed himself, now I can't' sad it was more a 'I'm sorry I'm about to do this, only not really' sad.

Just then Ron pulled out his wand and stunned Mrs. Weasley, his own mum. When Eve saw that she pulled out her wand and prepared to stun him, but Ron was too fast for her, he stunned her as well.

"Ron! What are you doing! You just stunned mum! Ron are you insane?" Ginny looked at him like he was crazy.

"Insanely in love with you." Was all he said, and then he grabbed her roughly and began kissing her. Ginny pulled away.

"Ron! You're my brother! What are you thinking? That's gross! Don't touch me!" Ginny pulled out her wand and stunned him, before he could do anything else. Then she flooed Meghan's house to see if anyone else was there.

"Hello? Mister Sullivan? Missus Sullivan? Is anyone home?" Ginny called out, Meghan came to the fireplace.

"Gin? What are you doing? You should be in bed." She said.

"It's Ron, he's gone crazy, he came in and stunned mum, and kissed me! Meg, you need to come back, I don't know how strong my stunning spell was."

"Gin, hun, what are you talking about? Ron is here."

"What? He just came to tell me that Derrick hung himself in your backyard."

"GUYS!" Meghan yelled. "GUYS WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO HOGWARTS NOW!" Draco, Fred, and Ron came running towards her. "Ginny, make sure the fake Ron stays stunned until we get there ok?"

"Ok… What's going on?" Ginny asked worried.

"I'll explain when we get there, I'll talk to you soon." Meghan said, Ginny left the fireplace and went to check and make sure that Ron was still stunned.

------------------

Five minutes later when Meghan, Fred, Draco, and the other Ron had returned, Mrs. Weasley and Eve woken up and calmed down, they unstunned but bound the attacking Ron.

"Who are you?" Meghan asked. She was mad, and she already had an idea of who it was.

"Ron Weasley, who do I look like?" Ron asked, just then his hair started to turn brown, and he shrunk a couple inches. It was Derrick. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gasped. Ron, Draco, and Fred looked like they were about to kill him. Meghan was the first to talk.

"You look like Derrick Sullivan. You look like my twin brother. You act like… I don't even know how to describe it! How could you, Derrick? How could you?"

"I wanted her."

"Call Dumbledore, he'll know what to do… I can't deal with him anymore…" Meghan turned and hugged Fred. Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron, and Eve left the room. Ginny looked uncomfortable and a little scared, Draco turned to her and embraced her.

"I love you." He said in her ear.

"Even after all that's happened? Even after Derrick, and after I broke up with you? You still love me?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Draco said, Ginny looked down. "Kidding. Of course I still love you! I never stopped."

"Me either. I love you too Draco Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco, bent his head down, pulled hers up toward him and kissed her. They were both oblivious to what happened next: Dumbledore came in, Derrick attempter to get away, but failed, getting himself accidentally killed in the process (Avada dgsjf was not used.). Fred and Meghan fell to the floor in order to be safe and Eve was not harmed at all, in fact she wasn't even in the room. Mrs. Weasley, had, thankfully, stepped out of the room to owl her husband, Arthur of the news of Draco and Ginny, and was not harmed at all either.

------------------

I'm thinking about ending it there, if you want an epilogue tell me! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Professor?

Epilogue

I guess I'll never really know how to explain what happened after the night we found Derrick, I found my love again, and well… after everything else happened. I guess you could say life got a lot better after that. I mean every thing perked up. Meghan and Fred were married (and had two gorgeous twins nine months later, whoever said twins skipped a generation didn't know my brothers). Ron and Hermoine became friends with Harry again, I forgave Harry and grew to like Eve a lot better than I thought I ever would (she so would have been a Slytherin had she gone to Hogwarts). Draco and I got married after that school year ended, before the next began, in August. It was a beautiful wedding; I don't think I have ever seen my mother cry more, or my father for that matter.

Draco and I had three children, two boys and a girl. Our lovely eleven-year-old girl, Kelly is the sweetest little girl ever, she's the middle child and is still overprotected by her brothers, including hey younger one. Our eldest is fifteen, Marcus thinks he is so superior to a lot of people, and already has had his first crush (Eve and Harry's girl, Lily). Our youngest is nine, Nicolas has to do everything his brother does, while still making sure no boys get near Kelly. How I love them so much.

After Draco and I were married, I don't know really what happened, but it seemed like the whole world was professing their love to each other. It was kind of odd, but my mother couldn't have been happier, there were so many new additions to the family, we almost filled all the rooms at the Malfoy Mansion one Christmas.

I guess you could say that my first teaching year at Hogwarts will always be remembered, all the good times, all the bad times, finding new friends where you never would have expected, finding amazing students where you only thought there was ignorance. Finding the most important thing… me.

The End.

------------

That's it people, leave me one.


End file.
